gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiora
“The breeze feels so good.” —Fiora Fiora (フィオルン Fiorun), known as Fiorung in Japan, is one of the main characters of Xenoblade Chronicles. Story Fiora assists Shulk and Reyn in collecting replacement cylinders for the Mobile Artillery and fighting off the Mechon when they attack Colony 9. During this attack, Fiora is separated from Shulk and Reyn and finds a Mobile Artillery that had previously crashed into a house. She pilots it, firing off several rounds of ammunition at Metal Face. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face takes very little damage and stabs Fiora, apparently killing her. Eventually, the Mechon raiders call back their troops and Metal Face is forced to leave. After the assault ends, Dunban comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Later, at Prison Island, it is revealed that she has been given the body of a machine to replace her damaged organic one and was turned into a silver-faced Mechon named Face Nemesis. She seemed to have no memory of her past life in Colony 9, however. She is next seen on Valak Mountain stating that she must speak to Shulk. Their conversation is immediately interrupted by Metal Face, who is revealed to be Mumkhar. Mumkhar wants the Monado for himself and threatens to kill Fiora if Shulk does not hand it over to him, which Shulk does. They proceed to battle until the true leader of Mechonis, Egil, arrives and stops them. Egil then takes Fiora and her Faced Mechon back to Galahad Fortress. At Galahad Fortress the party is forced to fight both Fiora and Egil. Eventually, Fiora's consciousness gives Face Nemesis the strength to break free of Egil's will and she destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Fallen Arm in the process. After a heartfelt reunion with Shulk, during which she mentions another consciousness inside her, whom she believes needs help, she rejoins the party as the seventh party member. It is soon revealed that her separate consciousness is actually Meyneth, the soul of Mechonis, who had been implanted in Fiora by Vanea, Egil's sister. Afterwards, it is seen that her mechanised body is only being kept alive through Meyneth's power dwelling within her. When Meyneth is killed by Zanza, it is made clear that Fiora does not have long to live inside her new body. Fiora purposely tries to withhold this from Shulk so that she can continue to assist the party and spare him emotional distress. Following the credits, the player sees the new world through Fiora's perspective until she finds Shulk. Here, it is revealed that she has been turned back into a Homs, though still keeping her short haircut. After asking Shulk which style he prefers, he answers that he likes her just the way she is. It is revealed in a short story from Xenoblade: The Secret File - Monado Archives that sometime between the events at the Mechonis Core and the ending scene, Linada informs Shulk of the possible existence of an ancient High Entia regeneration chamber which will give Fiora back her old body. However, Fiora must go into the chamber for six months. Shulk discovers the Regeneration Chamber behind a locked door in the cylinder hanger after having seen Melia, now queen of the High Entia, commanding it to open in a vision. Fiora refuses to go into the chamber until the party defeats Zanza, knowing that she would not be able to help them in her old body. Once Zanza has been destroyed, Fiora enters the chamber; however, the game does not show this. The final cutscene takes place after Fiora's half year in the regeneration chamber. Theme Music *You Will Know Our Names ~ Project X Zone 2 (Also used in Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds and Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Fiora initially appears as an brainwashed enemy, piloting Face Nemesis, a Boss Unit in the game. Prior to the events of the game, after most of Shulk's team is killed in an ambush by Metal Face during the course of the Genocide of Heroes, she is captured by the enemy and brainwashed to fight by the side of the Mechons again. After she is freed from the Mechons' control and taken to Shinra HQ in Earth-777, Fiora is horrified to not only discover her maimed brother Dunban, the only other survivor of the ambush, but find Shulk's damaged Monado that was the only thing recovered that belonged to him, implying that Shulk was killed as well. She breaks down emotionally and only recovers from depression a week later. Fiora vows to avenge Shulk and many others, joining the heroes once again and later becoming a Pair Unit teaming up with a repaired KOS-MOS. Chou Super Robot Wars Since the game is a side-story of Project X Zone 3, Fiora again appears, piloting the Face Nemesis, one of the playable mecha in the game, having taken full control over her Faced Mechon. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Fiora appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with KOS-MOS. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Fiora appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Shulk. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Fiora appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Shulk. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Fiora appears as a Solo Unit. Super Smash Bros Row Fiora faces Xenoblade Chronicles franchise alongside Shulk and Elma. Trivia *In her Mechon form, Fiora has a built in radar and tracking device, according to "Brother and Sister". *When Fiora first wields her twin weapons she holds them downwards. However, after the events of Galahad Fortress she wields them all upwards. *When Battling Brutes is received, Dulland mentions that the party looks strong. However Fiora gets upset by this, thinking he is speaking about her, and she realizes she does not look as feminine in her new body. *Fiora and Face Nemesis appear in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as two different trophies. *Fiora is the first character from the Xenoblade Chronicles franchise to star in a different game franchise that is not owned by Nintendo, specifically, Project X Zone 2. *Fiora is the first Nintendo character in Project X Zone 2 to be partnered up with a non-Nintendo character, KOS-MOS. Gallery File:Fiora-0.png|Fiora in her human form Fiora_concept.png|Fiora in her Mechon armor Face_Nemesis.png|Face Nemesis, Fiora's Face Mechon Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Project X Zone Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Xeno Series Category:Monolith Soft Category:Nintendo